El Engaño
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Isabella tenía una sorpresa para Edward, sin embargo la que se lleva la sorpresa es ella al ver a su marido en casa... con otra mujer. Todos Humanos.
1. Infidelidad

**Los personajes son de Meyer... **

**Bueno, esto es fruto de un día deprimida, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>La muchacha abandono el edificio con una amplia sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad y orgullo. Pensaba en lo que haría al llegar a casa y decírselo a su marido… ya quería ver la expresión en su hermoso rostro.<p>

Apretó el paquete que llevaba en sus manos contra su pecho protectoramente. Se sentía llena de dicha, era el mejor día de su vida y no había nada que pudiera estropearlo.

Emocionada, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y marco un numero rápidamente.

—¿Si? ¿Quién habla?—pregunto una voz femenina, sonaba como si aún estuviera adormilada.

La morena, sin embargo, no le dio importancia y soltó un chillido de excitación.

—Positivo—respondió solamente la muchacha. Hablaban como en códigos, siempre de esa manera. Habían diseñado sus pequeñas charlas raras desde el Colegio, y no lo iban a dejar ahora que ya eran mujeres casadas.

—Ahhh—grito su amiga emocionada, gritando dramáticamente como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Si… estoy tan feliz—respondió Isabella, dando un suspiro soñador.

—Yo también, felicítalo de mi parte—dijo esto ultimo con algo de reticencia, como si le costara decir esas palabras. La muchacha no le dio importancia, su amiga andaba rara desde que había conocido a su ahora esposo, siempre desconfió de él, pero Isabella sabia que solo era porque temía ser desplazada, sino… ¿Qué otro motivo tendría? Edward era un amor, muy dulce y la trataba como una princesa.

Aunque pensándolo bien… también andaba algo raro.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, seguro que era porque estaba buscando un regalo de Bodas o algo así, él siempre buscaba motivos para regalarle algo. Sin embargo, su mente no dejó pasar el detalle que siempre que Edward le regalaba algo era para hacerla callar o que no preguntara cosas que lo pondrían en evidencia.

—Sí, no veo la hora de darle la noticia, sé que se emocionara mucho—respondió, pasando por alto el tono de su amiga. Ella no se iba a comer la cabeza en algo tan trivial como eso, o al menos no ahora que estaba tan contenta.

—Claaroo—alargó la palabra de manera ridícula, con un pequeño tono de enfado en la voz. Isabella se encogió de hombros, mientras cruzaba la calle aceleradamente.

—Vamos, vamos… no estoy para esas cosas, Alice, quiero ser feliz por este día. Alégrate y deja de desconfiar—respondió de forma jovial, moviendo las manos como si su amiga estuviese frente a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que su voz era algo borde.

—Aún no confío en él, el día en que te tome en serio quizás soporte dos palabras de su parte—respondió amistosamente, sin embargo Isabella notó que aún seguía enojada y preocupada. Un calor en el pecho le advirtió que estaba a punto de llorar. Tenia unos amigos increíbles, que se preocupaban mucho por ella.

—Hay, Alice, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero déjalo por hoy ¿Si?—pregunto, con los ojos aguados. Su amiga era tan dulce con ella. Ahh… estaba tan sensible últimamente.

Su amiga dio un suspiro dramático.

—Ok, lo haré. Cuídate ¿vale? Jasper me hace señas, creo que quiere que le cocine—dijo Alice, pero su tono de voz había cambiado a uno completamente embobado y adorador.

Su amiga amaba a su esposo, que no podía evitar poner cara de adolescente enamorada cada vez que se lo nombraba.

—Vale—respondió, para segundos después escuchar el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado.

Dio un pequeño suspiro cansado, mientras miraba el teléfono con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Isabella era una muchacha muy bonita de ojos chocolate tan expresivos como hermosos, su piel cremosa hacía un lindo contraste con sus cabellos castaños tan lacios y suaves como la seda. Sin embargo, lo que le daba un aire atractivo e inocente eran sus mejillas, que siempre se sonrojaban a la menor provocación. Era tan inocente como pura que las personas que conocían el secreto de su marido sentían pena por esa muchachita enamorada.

La muchacha, con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a dar zancadas hasta llegar a una hermosa Mansión que se alzaba impotente frente a ella.

De grandes rejas negras y un aire medieval desde fuera, la Mansión tenia mas de treinta habitaciones con jacuzzi, piscinas en el patio trasero y varias salas, tanto de Juegos como de Gimnasio. Era una de las casas mas grandes de la provincia, mientras que su dueño el heredero uno de los hombres mas atractivos.

La joven entró, aun cohibida de tanta elegancia. Ella era sencilla, no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas, pero si eso hacia feliz a su marido ella no tenia porque preocuparse ni hacer escándalo.

Entró a la casa, dando un pequeño chillido de excitación, mientras tiraba sus zapatos y se lanzaba directamente a la cocina.

Haría una buena comida ella misma, prepararía las cosas para que cuando su marido llegara a casa se llevara una sorpresa, ya que según él sabia ella ahora tendría que estar en Francia.

Puso música alegre y comenzó con su trabajo.

…

La sangre golpeteaba en su pecho, rápido como su corazón. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, pero no sabia porque. La mesa estaba preparada, unas velas la adornaban, quedando lado a lado en el medio.

Puso el paquete en el lugar donde Edward tendría que sentarse y colocó los demás adornos a su alrededor, para que fuera obvia la noticia.

Ella ya no veía la hora de ver el rostro de su Edward, estaba segura que se alegraría mucho.

Un poco mareada por el olor de las velas, se paro cerca del recibidor y apago las luces. Miró su reloj.

Las 9:50. Bien, ya tendría que estar aparcando.

Dio un suspiro nervioso y se miro su atuendo, alisando con manos temblorosas su vestido color violeta que tanto le había gustado al verlo en aquella tienda.

Se acomodo sus cabellos y espero.

1…2…3…

Se escucho el sonido del motor del deportivo de su esposo. El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco.

4…5…6…

Se escucho el sonido del portón.

7…8…9…

El resonar de las llaves al abrir la puerta.

10…

Isabella quiso morir en aquel instante.

Su marido llegaba con una mujer rubia colgando de sus brazos. Ahora se daba cuenta que no había escuchado las risas estúpidas de aquella muchacha falsa.

—¿Estas… seguro que tu mujer no está?—pregunto la rubia, soltando una sonrisa picara y mirando con ojos engatusadores a su… _marido_.

—No, fue a Francia y no llegara hasta dentro de una semana—respondió sin darle mayor importancia, besando a la mujer con añico.

—Ah… que bueno, ya estaba extrañándote—aún no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Isabella, pero sin embargo ella seguía allí, sin poder reaccionar. Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba la escena ante ella sin poder creerlo.

—Te dije que mi matrimonio no cambiaria lo nuestro—respondió, indiferente y mirando ahora a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta—respondió la otro, haciendo un falso puchero para luego sonreír con coquetería.

—Pues te lo aguantas, el trato era ese—respondió cortante, mirándola fríamente.

—Aww, no te me enojes—dijo ella en cambio, mirándolo por debajo de sus muy maquilladas pestañas.

Isabella entonces pareció reaccionar, sin embargo no pudo evitar que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo por sus ojos.

—¿Eddy?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin poder creérselo. ¡Era su marido! ¿Cómo… pudo hacer algo así?

La copa que llevaba en la mano se rompió, cayendo al piso y derramando el liquido rojo del vino. Esto le dio muy mala espina.

Asustada, herida y nerviosa, corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos y dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

Era una estúpida. Había caído como una tonta… todas aquellas cosas que _él_ le había dicho eran mentiras, todo el amor que había visto en sus ojos había sido un reflejo.

Falso.

Todo era una cruel mentira.

—¡Espera!—le pareció escuchar, pero sin embargo no paró y corrió mas fuerte.

Una vez que subió las escaleras, milagrosamente sin caerse, se dirigió con prisa hacia su habitación. O la que había sido suya.

Sacó rápidamente sus ahorros del bolso que aquel hombre le había regalado. Podía decir que ese dinero si era de ella, porque lo había juntado para su universidad. Aquella que había abandonado por estar con él.

¡Que se joda! Pensó furiosa y sintiéndose vacía, como un objeto.

Sacó rápidamente la llave de su anterior departamento, y dio gracias a Dios no haberlo vendido como así quería hacer Edward.

Con las cosas en sus brazos, corrió hacia las escaleras nuevamente. Sin embargo, un paso antes de llegar una mano le detuvo súbitamente, haciendo que sus cabellos hondeasen con brusquedad.

—Espera… hay una explicación para esto—dijo su marido con voz firme.

Isabella alzo sus ojos llorosos para encontrarse con los suyos, verdes e indiferentes.

_Idiota_. Pensó con amargura.

—Déjame en paz—trato de que la voz no se le rompiese, y con cuidado intentó deshacerse de su "_abrazo_" brusco y que le estaba empezando a lastimar.

Sus manos fuertes apretaron aún mas sus pequeños brazos.

Lanzó involuntariamente un quejido de dolor. El muchacho la soltó como si su tacto le quemara. Ella trató de hacerse para atrás.

—No, tú eres mía—dijo con voz fuerte y posesiva, mientras volvía a tomarle de los brazos.

Isabella alzo su cabeza, irguiéndose orgullosa. Ella se iba a hacer respetar como mujer, no era el juguete de nadie.

—Te odio—susurro con la voz cargada del mismo sentimiento. El sonido fue casi inaudible, pero sin embargo llegó al oído de su _marido_. El muchacho quedo tieso como una roca unos momentos.

—¡No! Tú no te vas a ningún lado—bramó, viendo que la morena quería irse nuevamente.

—Tú no me dirás que hacer ¡Vete con tu… _amante_ y déjame en paz!—escupió las palabras, herida y con las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas.

El muchacho de un tirón brusco la atrajo hacia sí y trato de besarla. Isabella, viendo sus intenciones, le dio un puntapié y se giró con brusquedad.

—¡Yo hubiese dado mi vida por ti, tú grandísimo cabrón…!—sin embargo, las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el súbito tropiezo que dio la muchacha.

—Ahhh—grito, tratando de cubrirse… sin embargo fue tarde.

La joven cayó por las escaleras, golpeándose todo el cuerpo y sacudiéndose como si en el suelo estuviera alzándose un terremoto.

Edward se estremeció al oír aquel sonido del cuerpo colisionando con el suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco de preocupación.

Ella después de todo era su esposa, aquella que le comprendía… su compañera.

Bajo a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el delicado cuerpo de su esposa. Estaba tendido como si fuera una muñeca rota y eso le dolía. Si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—No, No, No, No—se repetía asimismo, ella no podía estar muerta. Ella no.

Tocó con delicadeza el rostro de Isabella.

—Te amo—le dijo en un susurro desesperado. De repente se congeló. Había sentido algo caliente entre sus dedos.

Sacó lentamente la mano, para encontrársela ensangrentada. Trago saliva.

Giro la cabeza de su esposa y vio que estaba sangrando. Con dedos temblorosos toco su nuca, buscando el latir de su corazón.

Todo a su alrededor paró, para volver con súbita fuerza y hacerlo marear.

Estaba muerta…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

Giro su cabeza, para encontrarse el motivo de que su esposa estuviera en casa. Había un cartel grande, que con letras elegantes rezaba.

_Felicidades… futuro papá._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dejen Reviews para saber su opinión... <em>**

_**Att: Kamy Black M.**  
><em>


	2. Castigo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Isabella tenía una sorpresa para Edward, sin embargo la que se lleva la sorpresa es ella al ver a su marido en casa... con otra mujer. Todos Humanos._

**Bueno, luego de pensar mucho decidí publicar _ésto_. Fué lo que salió, no me pidan más. La verdad es que no estoy demasiado conforme con el resultado, pero... ¡Que va! Espero que les guste, y por favor, perdón por la demora. El Colegio me mata. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba levemente desde el Norte, moviendo con suavidad las hojas en la copa de los árboles. El sol estaba ya escondido en el horizonte, dejando tras él sólo la oscuridad.<p>

La Luna había decidido abandonarlos, por lo que era una noche oscura y bastante tétrica. Sin embargo, aún había gente que se paseaba por las calles, feliz y divertida.

Todo esto lo miraba un muchacho melancólico, desde la ventana de su casa. Sus ojos estaban opacados por el dolor y la tristeza, mas sin embargo las lágrimas no bajaban por sus ojos.

De repente, el joven se levantó casi de un salto y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Sus pasos eran lentos, como si un pesar se cerniera sobre sus hombros y no lo dejara caminar, mas de esto el muchacho no se daba cuenta.

Subió con pesar las escaleras, mirándolas con horror y tal vez rabia. Entonces, ya en la mitad del trayecto pateó una con enfado, lastimándose asimismo; sin embargo, no dio muestra alguna de aquello.

Sacó el teléfono de su pantalón y lo miró. Una mueca de asco cruzó su rostro, para después volverse sólo frialdad. Era un mensaje de Tanya.

Apretó con fuerza el aparato en su mano, y con una furia dolorosa la tiró con odio al suelo, dejando así solo pedazos del aparato.

No le dio importancia, y nuevamente continuó con su martirio, yendo hacia su habitación.

Se paró en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose levemente en él y mirando con melancolía aquel dormitorio que solía compartirlo con su esposa.

Su esposa…

Como dolía pensar en ella a solo unas horas de terminar su funeral. Oh, sí. Su esposa había muerto, y más encima, por su culpa.

Y no había nada que pudiera remediarlo, porque había muerto y ya no podría pedirle disculpas.

Ya no podría besarla, amarla… nada. Porque ella ya no estaba y le había dejado solo.

Suspiro con tristeza y un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar. Levantó el rostro y se atrevió a dar un paso hacia dentro de aquella habitación.

Un dolor agudo en su pecho le hiso detener y jadear con fuerza. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera apretujando su corazón, sacando de él toda la felicidad y alegría, para dejar tras ello sólo tristeza y dolor.

Era tan injusto que pasara aquello justo en aquel momento en donde sus vidas habrían cambiado para siempre. Justo cuando su historia comenzaba.

Porque su historia de amor no había empezado cuando se conocieron, mucho menos cuando se casaron. No. Su verdadero cuento de amor había comenzado en el mismísimo instante en el que aquel niño había comenzado a crecer en el vientre de su ahora fallecida esposa.

Toda su vida había terminado justo antes de que empezara. Porque su compañera había muerto, llevándose con ella todo rastro de felicidad.

"_¿Me quieres?" _

"_No… Te amo" _

"_¿Mucho, mucho?" _

"_Más que a mi vida" _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, recorriendo un lento camino hasta terminar en su cuello.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, surcadas por las lágrimas derramadas en silencio. Un doloroso pesar se posaba sobre su pecho, produciéndole un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Su corazón latía rápido dentro de su cuerpo, como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de su propia agonía. Edward se llevo una mano a su boca, ahogando en ella el sollozo que broto desde su pecho, hasta perderse silenciosamente en su mano.

"_¿Te querrías casar conmigo?"_

"_No hay nada que me hagas más feliz que ser tu esposa"_

Ella le había amado de verdad… y él…

Él había sido un tremendo estúpido, engañando a una mujer que le amaba sinceramente y por lo que era. O lo que creía que era. Que habría dado su vida por él y solo por él.

Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella había muerto y no había vuelta atrás. Se había quedado solo, sin nadie más que… ¿Qué quién? ¿La mujerzuela con la que se solía acostar? ¿La mujer que sólo buscaba su fortuna?

Isabella ni siquiera había sabido de su fortuna hasta dos semanas después de comenzar a salir juntos. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos con interés, como siempre solían hacerle las mujeres con las que salía.

_El restaurante modesto que quedaba en la esquina del barrio Chino estaba lleno de clientes, los empleados del local iban de un lado a otro, cargados de pedidos. _

_Sin embargo, ajenos a la muchedumbre y el ruido, una pareja se encontraba en un rincón del restaurante, sumidos en su propia burbuja. _

—_¿Y porque me has citado aquí?—preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes, mirando a la castaña con intensidad. _

—_Quería hablar contigo—respondió la muchacha, con uno de sus famosos rubores que le hacían ver adorable. _

—_¿Y?—preguntó el muchacho, algo impaciente y muy mosqueado por estar en un lugar tan vulgar. Sin embargo, su expresión sólo mostraba curiosidad. Claro, la joven le creyó. _

—_Es que me sentía sola—dijo la muchacha, bajando los ojos avergonzada. Edward rodó los ojos mentalmente, esa chica era demasiado ingenua._

—_¿Por qué?—cuestionó el joven, impaciente. Se le ocurrían mejores cosas para perder el tiempo, y estar con una vergonzosa chica de secundaria no era una de ellas. _

—_Es que… mis amigos están algo distantes desde que se enteraron de lo nuestro. Es Alice, ella… no está de acuerdo—respondió con voz triste y los ojos acuosos. _

_¡Hay, no, lloronas no! _

_Esa estúpida niña, Alice, era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Había previsto sus intensiones casi en el acto. Edward necesitaba una muchacha ingenua, tonta y desinteresada para casarse y así poder reclamar su herencia. Oh, también necesitaba un heredero que podía ser brindado fácilmente por esa muchacha, seria una buena madre y estaría enamorada de él. _

_No corría peligro de que ella quisiera parte del dinero, pues ya la había estudiado y sabía que ella no era de esas. Perfecta para sus propósitos. _

_Pero esa enana había adivinado sus intenciones. _

—_No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá en algún momento. Somos felices juntos, no dejes que eso te afecte—dijo entonces, suavizando la voz y sonriendo hipócritamente. _

_¡Debían darle un premio! Fingir con esa muchacha era fácil… demasiado fácil. Inmediatamente se puso a pensar en otra cosa, no necesitaba indagar demasiado en ello._

—_Espero que sí—le había dado una extraña sonrisa que hiso que su estomago se revolviera y quisiera vomitar. Claro, era de vergüenza ajena y asco. Otra cosa no había. _

Días después se había dado cuenta que le estaba empezando a tener cariño. Y eso estaba mal, porque las personas que él quería siempre le dejaban solo. Y ella no fue la excepción.

Porque Isabella le había dejado, le había abandonado en ese maldito mundo en el que vivía.

Y por eso el amor que sentía por ella se veía eclipsado muchas veces por el rencor y el odio… pero él no tenía ningún tipo de derecho para tener tales sentimientos.

Porque no había otro culpable más que él. Porque él, como un estúpido se había dejado llevar por la pasión, ignorando el amor… el sentimiento mas puro y bello.

Y había destrozado el corazón de su mujer, su esposa. Él le había matado. Y ahora… ¡Maldita sea, ahora estaba solo!

¿Por qué Isabella tenia que ir _ese_ día al Hospital?

¿Por qué se había dejado engatusar por Tanya?

¿Por qué no habían ido al Hotel, donde siempre se hospedaban?

¿Por qué tubo que ser tan cabrón para engañarla, en primer lugar?

Dios… era tan difícil.

Le había dado un ataque de pánico al pensar que Isabella pudiera irse de su lado. Por lo que corrió escaleras arribas tras ella, causando su tropiezo y así su muerte.

Él era el maldito culpable de todo.

Miró el portarretrato, donde había una hermosa foto de él e Isabella, hombro a hombro y sonrientes. Edward se percato entonces del brillo en los ojos chocolate, haciéndola lucir radiante.

Ese brillo que había perdido cuando lo miró por última vez, antes de pronunciar las palabras… _Te odio_.

Y no podía culparla, pues era razonable que le odiara. Le había engañado. Y ella estaba muerta.

_Muerta. _

¡Dios! No podía creerlo… parecía que en cualquier momento ella le llamaría a comer, dándole una tierna sonrisa y besándole en los labios.

Le diría esas palabras que hacían que su corazón saltase. Te amo.

Y ahora ya no podría pronunciar esas palabras para él, ni para su hijo.

Porque estaba muerta.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y odio asimismo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciendo de su rostro una vista lamentable.

Entonces, girando su cabeza miró hacia la pared y con rabia pegó un puñetazo en ella, dañando la pintura y también su mano.

No satisfecho con eso, pegó otro puñetazo a la superficie dura de la casa, haciendo temblar todo su brazo. Bien, el dolor físico podía aguantarlo.

Se pegó a la pared, mientras los espasmos producto de los sollozos le atacaban. Era un idiota, un insensible… no habían palabras para describir a un ser tan horrible como él.

Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras se miraba hipnotizado la mano ensangrentada y rota. Se merecía algo peor que eso, algo peor que la muerte.

Oh, no. La muerte era demasiado fácil y él debía sufrir por lo que hiso. Por haber matado a su mujer y a su propio hijo.

Un niño que ahora debía estar en el vientre de su madre, y no muerto como en realidad lo estaba. Y él ya no podría verle crecer, jugar… decir sus primeras palabras.

No podría llevarle al jardín de infantes y saber lo que se sentía el orgullo de padre. No tendría oportunidad de verle tener su primera novia, de graduarse y luego estudiar una profesión.

No podría verle ser feliz, tener sus propios hijos… él ya no podría tener nietos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como torrentes por sus ojos. Había sido demasiado estúpido.

No la había valorado lo suficiente y ahora era tarde.

Suspiro, mientras se levantaba y miraba el cuarto por última vez. Entonces, dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el Salón de estar, donde aún estaba la cena que ella le había preparado para darle la sorpresa.

Las velas estaban apagadas, la cena fría y el vino caliente. Edward miró la copa en el suelo, los cristales desparramados por cualquier lugar y el vino derramado en la alfombra.

Entonces, como masoquista que era, miró a su alrededor.

En la silla que debía ser para él estaba un conjuntito pequeño de color blanco, sin lugar a dudas para bebé. En la mesa había un pequeño paquetito con el sello del Hospital.

Edward, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos, caminó hacia allí y abrió el sobre.

Sólo una palabra llamó su atención _Positivo_. Luego habían detalles sobre el embarazo, decía que tenía unas cuatro semanas de gestación.

Después de ver el papel, el joven tomó la ropita diminuta y la miró con dolor. Tenía pequeños bordes de algo parecido al encaje y los pantaloncitos eran tan pequeños que le daba miedo tocarlos.

Apretó las prendas contra su pecho, mientras sollozaba con un dolor demasiado agudo en el pecho. Era el culpable, él los había matado.

Los hombros comenzaron a temblarle, sin embargo las lágrimas ya no acudían a sus ojos. Era como si se hubiera secado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios?—preguntó a la nada, alzando el rostro y mirando hacia arriba. Su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas secas, sus ojos verdes antes indiferentes, ahora estaban velados por el dolor.

De repente, en medio de su martirio, escuchó que la puerta era azotada rudamente por una impaciente mano. Sin embargo, a pesar del escándalo que estaban haciendo él no podía dejar de sollozar y apretar la ropita de bebé como si ésta fuera su tabla de salvación.

Salvación que no merecía.

—¡Tú, asqueroso asesino!—escuchó el grito femenino y chillón, haciéndole sobresaltar y salir de su ensoñación.

Aparto la ropa de su pecho, aunque la sostuvo en sus manos, y tragando un nudo en la garganta dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a una mujer apuntándole directamente con el dedo y los ojos llameando de furia, rojos por el llanto.

—La mataste. Te dije que dejaras de engañarla, que no le hicieras daño—la voz de la mujer se quebró en un sollozo, mientras se rodeaba con los brazos y le miraba con odio.

—Yo… no…—Edward tartamudeo, incapaz de articular palabras debido al nudo en su garganta.

—¡Te dije que la dejaras! ¡Que no se merecía eso! Y tú no me hiciste caso, embustero—le gritó, apuntándole nuevamente y dejando caer lagrimas por sus ojos verdes.

—Era mi mejor amiga y tú la mataste—le siseo con dolor, sollozando levemente. Edward permaneció quieto, mirándola con comprensión y odio asimismo.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver a esa mujer. Alice, la mejor amiga de su fallecida esposa.

—Mataste a tu propio hijo por un calentón que se te pasó rápido—le siguió escupiendo las palabras, incapaz de parar. Estaba rota del dolor por la perdida de su mejor amiga.

—Ella te amaba…—musito, llorando con dolor. Edward bajó los parpados y dio un silencioso sollozo.

—Lo sé—le respondió suavemente, sacudiéndose levemente por las lagrimas que volvían a acudir a sus ojos.

—¿Y si lo sabias porque la engañaste? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?—le grito, acercándose y sacudiéndolo con sus pequeños brazos. Sólo entonces se percató de la ropita de bebé. Sollozó una vez más, inevitablemente.

—No lo sé—musitó Edward, aún con espasmos en su cuerpo a causa de los sollozos.

—Yo… no puedo—dijo entonces Alice, todavía mirando la ropita en manos de Edward. Le dio una mirada de desprecio y se alejó unos pasos. –Espero que sufras… Nunca la mereciste—le escupió como despedida, caminando hacia la salida y dejando a Edward hecho un mar de lágrimas.

No alcanzó a escuchar el portazo debido a sus sonoros sollozos.

Había perdido todo…

**19 años después…**

La mujer caminó lentamente y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Suspiró y apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón frenéticos.

Le había dejado una nota a Jasper bien temprano, para que fuera a buscar él a los chicos del Colegio, así que tenía toda la mañana libre. Perfecto.

Compró unos lirios en la Florería y decidió hacer a pie el camino hacia su destino. Un poco de ejercicio no le haría mal.

Miró el sol radiante en el cielo y suspiro.

Los rasgos delicados y algo envejecidos fueron iluminados por los rayos del sol, mientras sus ojos verdes tenían una capa de tristeza y melancolía sobre ellos.

Un pitido le indico que el Semáforo había cambiado a Rojo, por lo que tenía la vía peatonal libre…

Las rejas frente a ella se alzaron majestuosa, impidiéndole el paso hacia el mundo de donde descansaban los Muertos.

La abrió, provocando un chirrido debido a la oxidación y miró hacia el camino que debía seguir.

**Isabella Swan e Hijo/a. 20/04/1993.**

**Aquí descansa una mujer trabajadora y fuerte, junto al fruto de su amor que tubo la desgracia de perecer junto a su madre. Te amamos. **

La mujer se arrodillo y miró la lápida con dolor. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, hasta perderse en su cuello.

—Ya 19 años ¿eh?—sonrió con tristeza y acaricio suavemente el mármol con el nombre y fecha gravados en ella.

_Unos minutos después… _

—Te extraño amiga—susurro mientras se limpiaba el rostro y levantaba. Era algo como un ritual visitarla todos los años y decirle cuanto la extrañaba, contarle de sus hijos… de su esposo.

Se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones, y miró hacia el Cielo. Dio una sonrisa, lanzó un beso hacia la tumba y se fue por donde había venido.

Nadie vio al hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos mirar hacia la tumba con añoranza y dolor, sin entrar al Cementerio por no ser merecedor siquiera de estar en el mismo lugar donde descansaba su cuerpo.

La culpa le carcomía el alma, pero aún no había sufrido lo suficiente.

Aún no…

Miró aquella tumba y suspiró cansadamente.

Habían pasado ya 19 años y aún se le hacía difícil pensar en aquel día. Cada minuto de su vida estaba presente aquel momento en el que ella había caído por las escaleras, colapsando finalmente en el suelo poniendo fin a su vida.

Cada minuto de su existencia veía esos ojos chocolates bañados en lágrimas y velados por el dolor. Era demasiado.

Los primeros meses había querido terminar con todo, pero no podía. Era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Debía pagar por lo que había hecho, porque había matado a su mujer.

19 años y aún se le hacía imposible el hecho de que haya muerto. Dios le había defraudado.

Dios, que daba justicia y no se desquitaba con los débiles ¿Por qué la había matado? ¿Por qué a _ella_ y a su hijo? ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos y tragó el nudo en su garganta, lastimándose asimismo. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió caminar hacia su casa.

El departamento era lujoso y un sueño. Algo que muchos querrían tener.

¿Pero y él?

Él no tenía nada, a pesar de que lo tenía todo.

Le faltaba su esposa, su hijo.

Le faltaba su vida.

Se cayó pesadamente en el sillón y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, como hace 19 años… como hace una semana, el día anterior y todos los demás.

Su vida era un asco, pero no se podía quejar porque se lo había buscado. Él había sido un tremendo desgraciado al jugar así con esa mujer.

Sollozó y miró la copa que estaba en la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de Whiskey y se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo al líquido quemar su garganta, mientras esas lagrimas caían por su rostro, fruto del dolor que aún lo acosaba.

Sin embargo, ésta estaba acostumbrada al alcohol. Como así su corazón, que estaba acostumbrado del dolor. Después de 19 años enteros debía de estarlo… ¿o no?

Al igual que su mente, que estaba acostumbrada a no poder verla, pero sí imaginarla y vivir así en un mundo de fantasía.

Entonces, una pastilla blanca llamo su atención.

Miró el calmante en la mesa y golpeteo sus dedos contra la mesa. ¿Estaría demasiado mal si…?

Pero un golpe de ansiedad le golpeo y no pudo más. Se tiró a por el frasco de pastillas y se metió varias a la boca, mientras la tragaba con el alcohol.

Inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo calmarse y una voz llamando en su cabeza.

**¿Edward?**

El muchacho sonrió, feliz, mientras veía una mujer de ojos chocolates con un niño de ojos verdes en sus brazos.

**Aquí estoy, amor…**

Dos semanas después, Edward Anthony Masen murió por intoxicación… aunque nadie sabría que en verdad lo había hecho de amor.

Había muerto por amor, porque no podía estar un segundo más sin _ella_. ¿Estaba eso tan mal?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un Review? Si lo hacen recibirán un abrazo de Emmett, un beso de Jasper, y una noche con Jacob. Un buen trato, si me preguntan. <strong>


End file.
